marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Jane Watson
Early Life Mary Jane Watson was born in New York City with her parents: Madeline and Phil Watson. Mary Jane had an abusive father who constantly yelled at her and her mother. Her father's sister, Anna Watson was very kind to Mary Jane. Dating Peter After Ben's death, Aunt May and Anna tried to set up Peter and Mary Jane on a blind date. Peter was initially reluctant and decided to go out with Felicia Hardy instead. After some trouble with several Spider Slayers, Peter agreed. He was instantly struck by how beautiful Mary Jane is. Although they began to go on dates, she would still have to compete with Felicia. Fortunately for her, Felicia was also involved with Flash Thompson. Mary Jane took some self-defense classes to help defend herself while in the city. She dated a man called Morris Bench, but the two broke up. Peter did have strong feelings for Mary Jane and loved her a lot. This was imparted onto the Venom Symbiote before it left him and the information was transfered over to Eddie Brock when they became Venom. Venom used this information to bug Peter. Peter and Mary Jane made a date to go to the movies. However, before Peter could show up, she met Eddie Brock who acted very nice. She liked him, but when Peter arrived, he acted disgusted by Eddie. Peter pulled her away and practically dragged her onto a subway train. She was distressed by his seemingly change of mood and Peter explained that Eddie was a creep. Later, they were sitting outside Peter's house and MJ wondered what was out there among the stars. Mary Jane went to The Daily Bugle to meet Peter. Then, the Chameleon, in the disguise of Peter, arrived and kissed MJ very passionately to hide from some passing cops. Then, he told her they would meet later. When Peter did not show up, she was angry. Then, she got angry at the real Peter who did not know what was going on. Then, he had to explain to her who the Chameleon was and what he could do. When Morris Bench came back he revealed that he became Hydro-Man. Spider-Man tried to save her but was unable to match his powers. Mary Jane eventually tricked Bench into going far from water onto a rooftop. He splashed apart and evaporated, apparently dying for good. Dating Harry The first bump in their relationship came when Michael Morbius disappeared. Felicia, who he had been dating, was filled with sorrow and Peter went to comfort her. Mary Jane saw the two and became jealous. She then went to Harry Osborn for her own comfort and the two became involved. Mary Jane received a letter from her father telling her he wanted to meet. Mary Jane wanted Peter to come help her but he was detained. She saw her father and left with him before Peter arrived. She met a man named Baron Mordo who reunited the two, and for that she joined his cult. However, she was being brainwashed into doing Mordo's bidding while she was asleep. In one brainwashed episode, Mary Jane and several others from the cult and broke into the Sanctum Sanctorum. They attacked Doctor Strange and Wong attempting to steal the Wand of Watoomb. They were stopped by Spider-Man who unmasked MJ and put a Spider-Tracer on her. He followed her to the cult's hideout and joined himself. He tried to get her to leave, but she refused because of her father. Spider-Man joined the cult in their next brainwashed attack and acquired the Wand. Strange and Wong freed Spider-Man and the three heroes attacked the cult and Mordo. Mordo planned to use the wand to release Dormammu from his dimension. The heroes stopped Mordo and Dormammu and freed the cult. Mary Jane tried to find her father only to be caught by Dormammu and pulled into his dimension. He wanted MJ to invite him into her dimension. However, Strange showed her what her father was really like and that he didn't really return. Spider-Man then took her home. Mary Jane was kidnapped by the Green Goblin and put along side Wilson Fisk, J. Jonah Jameson, and Anastasia Hardy. Spider-Man arrived and battled the goblin. During the battle, the other four left in a submarine. Peter was arrested for selling national defense secrets. Mary Jane and many other friends of Peter went to the courtroom where his attorney Matt Murdock was trying to get him out on bail. On his way back to jail, Peter was captured by the Chameleon in the disguise of Spider-Man. While he was in jail, Mary Jane and Aunt Anna took care of his Aunt May in her home. Anna once again berated Peter, but MJ defended him. Then, Anna found that May is seriously ill after she learned that Peter disappeared, and they call an ambulance. May was taken to a nearby hospital. While at the hospital, MJ was pulled into a closet by Peter who had escaped and heard about his aunt. She disguised him as a doctor and got him into May's room. Peter told May that Murdock had the evidence to prove his innocence. Just then, Anna walked into the room. She, too happily, agreed to help Peter sneak out. When they leave the hospital, MJ thanked her aunt who revealed she was the Chameleon and shoved the two into a van. Added by Disneyvillainman The two were put into an isolation room where they only had a limited supply of air. With the help of Daredevil, Detective Terri Lee freed the two. Then, Peter told her to hide while he ran off. Then, Spider-Man arrived and assisted Daredevil and the police. MJ took out a bad guy herself thanks to some self-defense classes. Eventually, Richard Fisk and Susan Choi were arrested and charged with treason. Mary Jane and Harry Osborn became engaged. Mary Jane attended a large conference at Oscorp Towers to unveil a new subway car. While there she encountered Peter who tried to feign happiness at her engagement but was unable to. He questioned whether she truly loved Harry. MJ got flustered and quickly left. While Norman Osborn made a speech, the Ultimate Slayer broke in and kidnapped her, Harry, and Norman. They were all then captured by Kingpin and taken to the his hideout in the Chrysler Building. MJ and Harry were put into a cell while Norman talked to Kingpin. Harry wanted to simply comply while MJ felt they needed to find a way to escape. MJ attacked a guard and found Spider-Man, who had followed, and Norman. While escaping the building started to come down. The three climb down a rope but it was cut. Spider-Man swung down and caught all three. Harry and Norman found a taxi to leave, but Mary Jane did not want to go with them. She gave Harry back his ring and told Spider-Man that she wanted some fresh air. After some swinging, she revealed that she loved Harry, but as a brother rather than a husband. She realized that she was in love with Peter. Then, Spider-Man dropped her off and she got a taxi. Back to Peter Added by ARTaylor Mary Jane went to Peter's house to find him only to see Eddie Brock. She knows that he's no friend to Peter and told him. He left after telling her that Peter loves her. She was shocked to know that Peter felt that way about her. She then became aware that Eddie Brock was Venom. Peter took Mary Jane out to a fair since they had not had a full date in some time. She was surprised that he had not had to leave yet. He left when an interdimensional portal opened up. Then, Spider-Man arrived to stop a roller coaster from entering the portal. He was sucked in before it disappeared. Then, she got angry that Peter ditched her again and would not talk to him when Peter tried to make amends. Later, MJ realizes that this is who Peter is and she loves him anyways. She confronted him outside his home to tell him. He tried to apologize but she said she would deal with it. At a park Mary Jane confesses that she didn't believe Peter was safe because she attracts the likes of Dormammu, Mordo, Hydro-Man, and even Venom. Peter assured her that everything would be fine. When they spotted another portal, Peter had to leave again. The two went to the engagement party of Felicia Hardy and Jason Phillip Macendale, but were confronted by an angry Harry. He stormed off and Mary Jane followed. While talking to him, Peter left the party. The Night Mary Jane Watson Disappeared Mary Jane met Peter at the Coffee Bean and were served by Liz Allen. While waiting for him the two girls talked about MJ's relationship with Harry. She revealed that she wasn't really happy and Harry didn't see that. When Peter came, she said that she loves his little quirks like always being late. The two left and were talking about Harry's birthday party. Peter didn't want to go, but MJ pointed out that Harry made a special point to invite them. The two arrived at the party and Harry angrily told them that his father got him to invite the two. He stormed off and Mary Jane followed. At dinner, Norman talked about Mary Jane's and Peter's relationship, and that he and Peter shared something. It piqued her curiosity, but before Norman revealed it Peter left. When he came back, there was an explosion and everyone left. Outside Peter decided to go back in since Norman was not out. Mary Jane did not see the two and assumed that Peter took Norman to the hospital. Mary Jane returned home where her aunt was once again bashing Peter. When Anna said that Peter would bring her trouble, The Green Goblin broke in, knocked the two out, and kidnapped MJ. Mary Jane woke up on top of the George Washington Bridge to find Spider-Man and Green Goblin fighting. She tripped over the side but was caught by Spider-Man. Added by Thailog She was put down and comforted by someone she thought was Peter, but turned out to be Spider-Man. The goblin got his Goblin Glider working again, but the tower became unstable. It broke apart and Mary Jane fell off again. This time, Spider-Man did not catch her. Instead, she fell into an interdimensional portal and was lost in limbo. She desperately called out, but no one heard her. Return and Marriage After defeating Spider-Carnage in the Spider Wars, Madame Web took Spider-Man to find Mary Jane as a reward he had earned. He revealed himself to be Peter Parker and the two married. Carnage and Venom attacked John Jameson's shuttle and Spider-Man was blamed. He was attacked and presumed dead. Peter then redesigned his suit into a complex set of nanoprobes. Peter was filled with guilt and Mary Jane told him to go to Counter-Earth to stop the symbiotes and save Jameson. She waited on Earth while he went away. He took a picture of her to keep him company. Pregnancy During the 1994-1996 "Clone Saga" storyline, shortly afterward, Peter's clone, Ben Reilly, appeared. Mary Jane discovered that she was pregnant. While she experienced some complications in her pregnancy, Reilly's scientist friend Seward Trainer helped her. Peter and Ben were told by Trainer that Ben was the real Peter Parker, and Peter was the clone (which later proved to be a lie). After conducting the tests themselves (tests which Seward rigged) they confirmed Seward's story. A disbelieving Peter, while arguing with Ben, accidentally struck Mary Jane. After this, he decided to quit as Spider-Man, because the stress of his double life was endangering his wife and unborn child. Peter, acting on hypnotic suggestion by the Jackal, attempted to kill Mary Jane, but was prevented by Ben Reilly (as the Scarlet Spider), his teammates the New Warriors, and Kaine. Later, Peter and Mary Jane left New York and moved to Portland, Oregon. While there, he lost his powers in a lab accident. They lived there peacefully for several months, adapting happily to normal life. However, they missed New York City and their friends, and moved back. Peter became unexpectedly ill and nearly died, but instead regained his powers. During the Onslaught crisis, Mary Jane was scanned by a Sentinel robot, who detected genetic abnormalities in her fetus. Soon afterward, when Mary Jane's baby was already past due, she was poisoned by Alison Mongrain, an agent of the Green Goblin. Mary Jane's baby was stillborn. The baby has not been seen since in the normal 616 continuity, but appears in stories set in the alternate-timeline MC2 universe. In this timeline, Mary Jane and Peter Parker are reunited with their child, a daughter they name May (though she is often referred to as "Mayday"). Peter would later lose a leg in a fateful final battle with Norman Osborn, and thus retire as Spider-Man. The couple would go on to have another child, a son called Benjamin Richard Parker, many years later in this continuity, while Mayday became the superhero Spider-Girl. Relationships Peter Parker Added by ARTaylor The two dated off and on for a long while until she disappeared. When she learned that he was Spider-Man the two married. She stayed behind while he went to Counter-Earth. Harry Osborn The two dated and were engaged, but she did not really love him. She was mostly trying to get back at Peter for always leaving her. Morris Bench The two dated for some time, but broke up. He eventually became obsessed with her, convinced that she belonged to him. He went into the Navy but returned as Hydro-Man. He tried to take her back but she ran away. Eventually, Spider-Man intervened and fought the aqua-based villain for her, resulting in his apparent death. Anna Watson Anna is a loving aunt and caregiver. She hates Peter and Mary Jane must constantly argue with her. Father Her father was verbally abusive. She thought he could be a better person but Doctor Strange showed her otherwise. Personality She is strong willed and independent. She sometimes has to make sacrifices to have the one she loves. Films In the first three films, Mary Jane Watson was portrayed by Kirsten Dunst. ''Spider-Man (2002) Mary Jane is Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire)'s childhood and high school crush. At the time, she's dating the high school bully, Flash Thompson (Joe Manganiello), but breaks up with him at their high school graduation ceremony. Desperate to escape her abusive, alcoholic father, Mary Jane begins to pursue a career in acting, but she secretly waitresses at a diner after being rejected at an audition. Peter's friend Harry Osborn (James Franco) is her first boyfriend after leaving high school, but when she's rescued by Spider-Man when attacked by the Green Goblin, she is attracted to him. After he saves her from several men in an alley, the two share an iconic kiss. She grows distant from Harry, and closer to Peter when she realizes how much he cares for her. After Harry sees Peter and Mary Jane holding hands, he gets angry and breaks up with her. Harry's father Norman Osborn (Willem Dafoe) knows of Spider-Man's secret identity and finds out about his feelings for Mary Jane from his son. As his criminal alter ego, the Green Goblin, he kidnaps her and holds her over the Queensboro Bridge, telling Spider-Man that he must choose between her and a group of children caught in the Roosevelt Island tram car. Spider-Man saves both Mary Jane and the children, however. At the end of the film, Mary Jane tells Peter that she loves him and they kiss. Peter, who decides that for her protection they can't be together, gently rejects her. She's heartbroken, but as he leaves she realizes that her kiss with Peter reminded her of the one she shared with Spider-Man, and suspects that he's Spider-man. ''Spider-Man 2 (2004) Mary Jane wants to start a relationship with Peter, who still resists because he fears for her safety. In her frustration Mary Jane goes on to have a relationship with John Jameson (Daniel Gillies), the son of Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons). Prior to this, Harry said that she was waiting for him. Much to Peter's delight, he sees her billboard picturing her modeling for a perfume near the pizza place he works at. Later, Peter decides that being Spider-Man is not what he wants and he attempts to start a relationship with her. Mary Jane pushes him away this time because she is getting married to John Jameson, but secretly does want a relationship with Peter, although she tries to convince herself otherwise. She is also angry at Peter because he fails to see her star in The Importance of Being Earnest, which John, Harry, and Aunt May have seen (even her father went backstage, albeit to ask for money), yet Peter's absences also verifies her suspicion that he is Spider-Man but waiting for a chance of him admitting it or seeing him unmasked herself. When Peter does arrive to see it the first time, a snooty usher (Bruce Campbell) stops him for being late. The second attempt to see it, which is successful, is when he tries to reconnect with her. After Mary Jane kisses John, in a manner that is reminiscent of the upside-down kiss between her and Spider-Man from the first film, she realizes she does not truly love John, and may want a relationship with Peter. She meets Peter in a coffee shop where she asks for a kiss to confirm her belief that he is Spider-Man. She even asks him if he loves her, to which he falsely replies, "I don't", for the sake of his superhero responsibilities and her safety. Just before Peter can kiss her, Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina) kidnaps her and runs away. Doctor Octopus takes her to an abandoned pier where Spider-Man confronts him. Spider-Man pulls his mask off in hopes of getting Doctor Octopus to come back to his senses, and Mary Jane sees that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are one and the same. After Doctor Octopus reforms and sacrifices himself to save New York, Spider-Man and Mary Jane share a moment together, where Spider-Man finally admits that he does love Mary Jane, but cares more for her safety. At the film's end, Mary Jane prepares to marry John Jameson, but she leaves him at the altar, goes to Peter's apartment, and reveals that she loves Peter and is prepared to face whatever risks their relationship may bring. ''Spider-Man 3 (2007) Both Mary Jane and Harry now know that Peter is Spider-Man. In the film, Peter is intending to ask Mary Jane to marry him. When he reports the good news to his Aunt May (Rosemary Harris), she is delighted and asks Peter to give her engagement ring as a gift to Mary Jane. However, Peter becomes slightly overconfident due to Spider-Man's success. Meanwhile, Mary Jane's Broadway debut takes a turn for the worse when her performance gets bad reviews. Unaware of this incident, Peter accidentally pushes Mary Jane away, thinking he understands her situation. She also begins a rivalry with Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) for Peter's affections. Having been replaced on Broadway by her understudy and then having to work at a jazz club, Mary Jane and Peter's relationship worsens when Spider-Man is unexpectedly kissed by Gwen Stacy in front of a whole crowd of people the same way Mary Jane kissed Spider-Man in the first film. When Peter attempts to propose to Mary Jane that same night, Gwen appears at the same restaurant and talks with him. Then, Mary Jane leaves, furious. Mary Jane, feeling alone and despondent, calls Harry, who lost his memory and hatred of Spider-Man after being defeated in an aerial battle as the New Goblin. They renew their bond, and in a moment of joy, Mary Jane kisses Harry. Realizing what she is doing, Mary Jane quickly leaves; the emotional turmoil restores Harry's memories and his mission to destroy Spider-Man as the New Goblin. He confronts MJ in her apartment, and threatens to kill Peter if she does not break up with him. Following Harry's orders, she breaks up with Peter. Peter, heartbroken and upset, refuses to tolerate these tragedies, and turns to the symbiote suit, which enhances his aggression. One night, Peter decides to go to Mary Jane's jazz club with Gwen. He shows her up on stage by playing the piano, and makes a big show of dancing with Gwen. Gwen, realizing that she is being used as a prop to make Mary Jane jealous, apologizes and leaves. Mary Jane is still visibly shaken when Peter confronts her at the bar, and he is assaulted by two of the club's bouncers. A fight ensues, and Mary Jane tries to stop Peter. Thinking she is another bouncer, Peter strikes her. Peter, realizing what the evil symbiote is trying to do, leaves the club. Peter tears the symbiote off his body at a church bell-tower. During the struggle, it falls on Eddie Brock (Topher Grace) standing below and creates ''Venom. At his apartment, Peter fears that even though the symbiote was responsible for current events, he may not be able to put Mary Jane first, and gives his wedding ring back to Aunt May, who convinces him that if he tries his best, he can put things right. Meanwhile Venom kidnaps Mary Jane, holding her hostage at a construction site, where a climatic battle takes place between the team of Venom and the Sandman (Thomas Haden Church) against Spider-Man and Harry Osborn, a.k.a. the New Goblin. During the fight, Harry defeats Sandman, but is impaled by Venom with his own glider after jumping in the way of Venom attempting to impale Peter. After Peter defeats Venom, he goes over to the mortally wounded Harry, alongside whom Mary Jane is also present. Harry dies in Mary Jane's arms after mending his friendship with Peter. After attending their friend's funeral, Peter and Mary Jane reconcile. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' In the 2012 reboot, while MJ is not present or alluded to, Gwen Stacy, the love interest of the film, appears to b a Composite Character of the two. On October 11, it was reported that Shailene Woodley was in talks to portray the role in the The Amazing Spider-Man 2,[[|23]] the second in the Spider-Man reboot series and follow up to the The Amazing Spider-Man. It is also reported that MJ may serve to complicate the relationship/create a love triangle between Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy.[[|24]] However, more information has possibly disproved this theory, by suggesting that Mary Jane's role in the second film will be small but will become an "integral lead" in the potential third film.[[|25]][[|26]] This adds further proof to speculation that the studios do indeed plan to follow the Death of Gwen Stacy storyline, in which MJ is good friends with both Peter and Gwen and later comforts him after her death. This closeness eventually leads to them developing a romantic relationship and later marriage. On 13th November, Marc Webb confirmed Woodley's involvement in the film on twitter. Links * Mary Jane Watson/Gallery * Mary Jane Watson/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Public Identity Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Dating Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Americans Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Human